onepiecezorofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sanji fan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Roronoa Zoro Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Whats Going On? Alright, I have a few things I want to ask you, since you seem to be one of the people in charge. *What exactly is this wikia for? If this is a fan site for Zoro only, I don't really see the point (no offense). I like him and all, but we have a One Piece wiki for that. And if this is the case, why is there a Shanks page here? *What do you expect us to do? Like I said, I don't really get the point of this wiki, and if this is a Zoro fansite, then we should have about two pages: Main Page and Zoro. Maybe pages for his swords or something, but that desn't leave alot of room for variety. *I don't think I'm gonna be able to edit much here anyway. I am bogged down with schoolwork, as well as projects I am doing on the One Piece Wiki and the One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki. Alright, that's all I have to say for rght now. Pacifista15 02:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC)